


Come on then, Come on

by xDnicki



Series: Careless Whispers: Ziam Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam watches Zayn drawing and wants to see it but Zayn keeps blocking his view until Liam says “I hate you” and Zayn wants revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on then, Come on

**Author's Note:**

> ***english isn't my first language. I had no beta for this***

Liam is laying on the couch in Zayn’s graffity room, watching his friend painting the walls. He smiles and narrows his eyes when he realizes Zayn is blocking his view. 

“Step to the side, I wanna see” Liam pouts as Zayn hides the painting he is currently working on on purpose from Liam’s eyes. “Rude” Liam pushes his lower lip forward in a pout even though Zayn can’t see it. Liam is sitting up and crosses his arms on the back of the couch and leans forward.“Your pout isn’t helping Li” Zayn laughs, his back is still facing Liam while he focuses on the wall infront of him. “I hate you” Liam jokes then. It’s not serious. Liam is only teasing and he knows that Zayn knows that, that’s why he smirking at his friend, waiting for the other boy’s reaction. That usually is an “I know you love me Li” but that isn’t the case this time.

Zayn turns around, amusement in his eyes but a pout on his lips. Liam snorts. “You know I love you” Liam tries to save himself but Zayn is narrowing his eyes and twists the spray can in the air and catches it again before stepping closer to Liam. 

Liam jumps off the couch and laughs while stepping behind the coffee table that is placed infront of the couch. “You wouldn’t spray paint at me Zee” “You sure?” Zayn raises teasing his eyebrow and climbs over the small coffee table where Liam is hiding behind. The other boy walks backwards until he hits the wall and laughs. “Yes. You know this is my favorite shirt, you wouldn’t ruin it” Liam grinns. 

Zayn bites his lip and holds eye contact. “You said you hate me, I can’t let you get away with this just like that” Zayn says playful. Liam shruggs and bites his lip. Zayn eyes dart down to Liam’s lips for a second and then back up, catching Liam’s eyes again. 

“Maybe I should paint a black angry smiley on your white shirt, what do you think?” Zayn suggests. “Or maybe I should I draw all over your body like you did once to me” Zayn adds and smirks while getting closer. It took three months for the marker to be fully gone. He rests both of his hands on each side of Liam against the wall. “Or maybe you could just show me what you drew” Liam says hopeful and tries to take a look at the wall but Zayn gets closer and blocks the view, _again_. 

“So rude to your best friend” Liam pouts. “You just have to push me away” Zayn says. “Oh” Liam looks down for a moment and then back up. “Yeah?” He adds quiet. He didn’t think Zayn would let him go this easily. It’s not like he is disappointed or anything. “Come on then, come on” Zayn whispers, like he tries to convince Liam to do it. 

Liam swallows but before he could do anything else, Zayn leaned in and kissed him. Liam’s eyes are open, he isn’t breathing, he looks at Zayn who has his eyes closed, none of them are moving their lips. Their lips are just laying ontop of each other, like they don’t know how to kiss. Before Liam can make up his mind though, the door bell is ringing loud in their ears. Louder than normal. More annoying than whenever they want to watch a movie. Everything is a blurr, it feels like for one second everything is frozen in place, and then the next, Zayn is gone. Liam blinks a couple times, still standing at the same spot when he hears Louis’ chatter in the hallway. 

He licks his lips, trying to understand what just happened. Actually, it’s easy. Zayn kissed him. Well, laid his lips ontop of Liam’s with his eyes closed and that counts as a kiss, right? Liam licks his lips again. Yes, Zayn’s lips were definitely on his. He doesn’t have much time to think about it though.

“Oi Oi, what a surprise, look who is here” Louis laughs loudly as he sees his friend still standing where Zayn had left him. Liam rolls his eyes but meets Louis halfway anyways to welcome him in a hug. It’s now, that Liam sees the painting Zayn was working on. A batman symbol with four chevrons. Liam’s tattoo. A smile spreads over his face as he remembers. Zayn calls him batman.


End file.
